


Play With Fire

by mundanesrunningaroundlikeants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual!Jace, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual!Simon, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanesrunningaroundlikeants/pseuds/mundanesrunningaroundlikeants
Summary: Simon has been moving from place to place since he was eleven. His parents now moved to London. He meets a new group of friends at platform 9 and three quarters. They were all very nice to him except for the boy with the blond locks, will Simon be able to resist the urge to hit the guy in the face?





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Where Simon meets some new friends and goes into the Hogwarts express

Simon looked around as if he could spot anyone with owls and big suitcases, but he couldn't. He started to panic as the train left at eleven 'o clock and it had already been five to eleven. If he didn't find out how to get on platform 9¾ soon, he wasn't sure if he could get to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Simon hated to be the new kid, he has since he was eleven, the first time they moved was from Toronto to Texas. It was heartbreaking to leave all of his friends, and he was super awkward to make new friends. So every time they moved somewhere else he was alone for the whole year. His mother had told him that this was definitely the last time they would move. And he so badly hoped it was true, Hogwarts seemed to be a genuinely nice school. Besides the rough years they went through with Harry Potter and He Who Must Not Be Named, the school was one of the most popular schools of the whole wizardry world. 

Simon was ripped out of his thoughts when a big trolley almost ran him over. Struggling up from the ground, he looked where the trolley came from, he saw a black haired girl ran through the big wall between platform 9 and 10. But she wasn't the one who ran him over, someone who already went through did. 

"What are you waiting for?" A boy asked him who had the exact same hair color as the girl who just ran through a freaking wall, Simon guessed they were related. 

"I've never done this actually, I- I don't know how to get on the platform." He answered looking at his feet. The boy walked towards him, smiling. "Just run towards the wall and don't hesitate, it'll take you to the platform, I'm Alec by the way, Alec Lightwood." Simon looked at him, smiling back. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Simon Lewis." He shook Alec's hand and placed his trolley in front of him. He took a deep breath and ran through. When he opened his eyes, he saw hundreds of people with trolleys and suitcases. Simon knew he was at the right place when he saw a big red board that had the letters '9¾' on it. 

"Follow me," Alec said when he appeared next to Simon. "I don't think there are any compartments left for you, since you arrived pretty late." Simon nodded in agreement and followed Alec into the train.

"But what about you? You arrived as late as I did." Simon asked him while Alec took them to the end of the train.  
"One friend of mine was here way before us and saved us a seat, and I'm guessing there must be room for the new kid." They stood still in front of an almost full compartment, and Alec opened the door. All eyes were on Simon, his face getting as red as the hair of one of the girls who was sitting on the not so comfortable looking bench, while Alec gently pushed him in. 

"I hope I don't have competition Alexander." One boy said teasing, he had black hair with green tops in them and a caramel colored skin. He was wearing lots of makeup and jewelry, which no one seemed to care about. Simon guessed the boy was always dressed like this. 

"You know I'll never choose anyone above you." Alec walked towards the boy and kissed him on the mouth. Simon was surprised by the action, but not grossed out, he had always admired people who were open about their sexuality. For him it had always been hard to be out, because of the frequent moving from place to place, he could never trust someone enough to tell he was pansexual. 

"Get a room you two," The black-haired girl said, "You haven't even introduced your new friend yet."  
"O, that's right," Alec broke out of Magnus' hold and walked back to Simon. "This is Simon Lewis, he's new here." All the five faces were looking at him expectingly. And there he stood, being more silent than he ever was. 

"I'm Clary Fray," The red-haired girl said eventually, he had never been so thankful for someone to break a silence, "Nice to meet you." Everyone seemed to get the hint Clary gave them and introduced themselves. 

Simon had guessed right, the black-haired girl was indeed Alec's sister and was called Izzy. He also learned that the boy with the caramel colored skin name was Magnus Bane, and he was Alec's boyfriend. Which he thought was pretty obvious after the kissing, but Alec had told him anyway.

There was only one person left who hadn't said a word since Simon came in. Maybe the boy was shy or nervous, or he just didn't feel like talking. It made Simon question if the boy would like to meet him, because from what he saw right now the boy wasn't planning on saying hi in like ever. The boy's face was hidden behind a newspaper -at least he thought it was- the Daily Prophet.  
Clary noticed that Simon was giving the mysterious boy quick glances, so she poured the boy lightly in the chest. 

"What do you want Clary?" He asked her with an arrogant tone, everyone could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. 

"Have you even noticed that someone came in Jace?" So the boy's name was Jace, he had never heard of it but he thought it was beautiful. 

"Yes, I know and no, I don't care." Clary poured him in the chest again although this time way harder. Jace put the Daily Prophet down to hit her back, his face finally showing. He had long blonde locks that were falling all over his face because of the wild movement, and his eyes were almost golden.  
Jace looked Simon right in the eye when Clary finally gave up because she knew she was unable to win. He let his eyes scroll over Simon's body and gave him a disapproving look.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Simon said with sudden anger growing inside of him, Jace didn't even know him and he was already being judged. This happened to him at every school he went to, he made a couple of friends and then there always was that one kid who didn't like him. Boom, whole friendship over. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Woah, what's your problem dude?" Jace said while standing up, clearly ready to give out some punches. Simon knew he had no chance of winning a fight with Jace so he sat down next to Izzy, trying to ignore the defined muscles in Jace's arms.

"Afraid of me Lewis?" Jace said to challenge Simon. Who did he think he was? 

"Come at me bro!" He snapped and stood up, pushing Jace against the window, really hoping it would break. Jace grabbed Simon by his jacket and turned him against the window, "Don't fuck with me, alright." Simon tried to push him away and the last thing he remembered was a fist heading for his face when everything went black.

His eyelids started to open slowly, they felt heavy and his jaw was aching with pain. He raised a hand to his face to feel if it was as bad as the thought, but the moment his fingers reached for his jaw Izzy gently pushed them away.

"Don't touch it, you'll be in even more pain." She said. Simon obliged and laid his hand on what he thought was the bench in the compartment. He was right before, the benches weren't comfortable at all. Realizing what happened, he looked around, Jace nowhere to be found. He knew he overreacted at the way Jace had looked at him, but Jace still hadn't had the right. 

"You know Simon, Jace is like a brother to me, I know him. And I also know that he normally would never do this if he doesn't have a damn good reason for it." Alec said deeply concerned. Simon didn't know if that concern was meant for him or for Jace, or even both. He tried to open his mouth to say something but, immediately regretted it, his jaw hurt like hell. 

"He really got you bad, didn't he?" Simon nodded and tried to at least sit, finally something he did succeed in. He felt a little lightheaded and Izzy seemed to notice, so she handed him a glass of water. "Here, drink this." Simon took the glass with a smile and took a sip, but that definitely wasn't water. 

"Izzy what's in this?" He asked while trying not to panic about thinking that he was being drugged. Izzy saw the fear in his eyes and reacted immediately, "Simon it's fine, it's a healing potion. Not poison." He let out a sigh of relief and drank the whole thing. 

"I expect we'll be arriving soon, I'm going to get changed." Magnus said from out the corner. Simon startled a little because he had totally forgotten he was there, "Are you going to be fine, Simon?" He shook his head, Magnus smiled and walked out of the compartment. He seemed to have forgotten something because he popped his head back in through the doors, "If you want me to put some make-up on that I'll be happy to help." Magnus said with a grin. Alec rolled his eyes and dragged Magnus out. "Alec I was just-" Was the last thing Simon could hear before they got out of earshot. 

"You got your robes Simon?" Clary asked him. He nodded and grabbed his suitcase just to be sure. "You'll have to survive a minute without us," Izzy said while standing up and reaching for Clary's hand. "bye." Izzy dragged Clary out the same way Alec had done with Magnus. 

Getting on his robes was harder than he thought, these things are seriously complex. Clary had told -when she got back from changing into her ropes- how the sorting went. 

"There are four different houses: Gryffindor, that stands for bravery, courage and daring, Slytherin, that stands for ambition, resourcefulness and determination, Ravenclaw, that stands for intelligence, creativity and individuality. And last but not least Hufflepuff, that stands for loyalty, kindness and hardworking." She had told him. 

He had learned that Clary and Jace were in Gryffindor, Alec, in Hufflepuff and Izzy and Magnus in Slytherin. Simon was nervous about the sorting although, Alec was excited, he said that Simon was definitely a Hufflepuff, and that it was by far the best house. Those words started a fight between the four. They were all very convinced that their house was the best, especially Magnus and Izzy were fiercely coming up with arguments. 

Eventually Clary and Alec gave up knowing that this argument could last forever if they didn't let Izzy and Magnus win. The two exchanged a high five and stuck their tongue out like four year-old kids. Alec rolled his eyes and started tickling Magnus till he was begging him to stop. Simon smiled at the two, they were so in love. Not giving a shit about what people think of them. He wished he could have that one day, man or woman, he didn't care. Just someone who had a big heart, and definitely someone who wasn't as arrogant as Jace Herondale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading.


End file.
